Navidad con los Malfoy
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: Harry pasa una Navidad con los Malfoy, ¿qué pasará? Este one-shot participa en el festival "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizo" celebrado por las páginas We Love Drarry y I Love BotomHarry


**Título:** Navidad con los Malfoy.

 **Autora** : Ambrella King

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro ni nada.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a terminar así?

Y se los digo seriamente, porque aquí, apoyado junto al amor de mi vida, mirando al cielo con todos esos fuegos artificiales brillando. Es realmente hermoso. Maravilloso. Sentir el viento fresco; no puedes parar de sonreír, no puedes parar. Aunque no sonríes por solo lo hermoso de tu alrededor, no, también por algo más.

— ¿crees que estarán bien, allá abajo? — pregunto.

¿A quién? Pues al joven hermoso que está a mi lado, mirando junto a mí el hermoso alrededor. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

—No lo sé, y no me interesa, acabo de llegar, quiero estar aquí, junto a ti. —

Le sonrío y se mueve para abrazarme. Me apoyo en él y cierro los ojos.

Recuerdo como terminamos aquí y suelto una pequeña carcajada. Les contare.

En primera, hoy es Navidad. Pero hace tres semanas Draco me aviso de que vendrían sus padres para navidad. Al instante me sentí nervioso, aunque un poquitín emocionado. Desde tiempos anteriores que hemos tratado que vengan a celebrar con nosotros cualquier cosa. Y es que cuando ellos se enteraron, en especial Lucius, que Draco era bisexual sí que se enojaron con él. ¡Imaginen que les hubiera dicho que era en realidad gay, se hubieran muerto!

Las miradas que le dirigían después de la declaración sus padres eran muy-demasiado- incomodas e hirientes para él. Tomo la decisión de quedarse hasta que termine de estudiar l que estaba estudiando (sus padres lo pagaban), e irse de su casa. Yo lo recibí con los brazos abiertos. Grimmauld Place se sentía muy frio solo para mí. Y sí, sí, para ese entonces ya estábamos juntos pero eso les cuento después. Desde entonces vivimos juntos. Era predecible que sus padres se enteraran de su mudanza " _inexplicable_ " de Draco, y así fue.

No se volvieron a comunicar con Draco.

Draco decía que no le importaba mientras estuviera conmigo. Era tan tierno a veces.

Por eso cuando vino con esa noticia fue sorprendente. Me alegre por él. Le dije que deberíamos ir decorando la casa en ese instante.

"—Bueno en eso Harry, hay algo que debo decirte. —"me dijo.

Lo que tenía que decirme era que sus padres no celebraban la Navidad, para ellos Yule, como lo hacía yo. Se debió de dar cuenta de mi confusión porque me dijo:

"— Te explico. Primero, mis padres no llegaran el mismo día, ellos vendrán el 21 de diciembre. Unos días antes. Segundo, no creo que veamos este año nuestra maratón navideña y hagamos cartas a Santa Claus. Tercero, y ultimo definitivamente no habrá árbol de navidad. —"

Todo lo que dijo era verdadero. Me encantaba celebrar la navidad como un niño y Draco me concedía ese pequeño deseo. El entendía que cuando era pequeño no celebraba la navidad, lo pasaba en mi cuarto debajo de las escaleras. Solo y llorando.

Pero no entendía lo que me trataba de decir; me lo explico mejor y creo que entendí. Creo.

Me propuse entonces una meta o mejor dicho una misión: "La mejor Navidad que tenían que pasar los Malfoy."

Consistía en que debía hacer sentir cómodos a los padres de Draco. O sea tenía que hacerlos entrar en zona confort para ellos, así la velada que pasaríamos seria armoniosa y pasadera. No habría incomodidad y así de repente me aceptaban en la familia y volvían a hablar con Draco. Era un plan extraordinario. Le pedí a Draco que me ayudara con las compras que se necesitaban y el, muy a su modo, me ayudo. Claramente yo cargue todas las bolsas que íbamos juntando y él solo entraba a las tiendas y pagaba.

Pasé todo el día arreglando. Draco solo los pasaba indicándome que hacer y donde iban las cosas.

Justo un día antes que Lucius y Narcisa llegaran, cuando ponía el último muérdago en una puerta, Draco llego apresurado hacia mí.

"—Harry, lo siento mucho. —"me dijo.

Pensé lo peor.

"— ¿Por qué?—"le dije, con voz estrangulada.

"— Me tengo que ir, me ha surgido algo urgente. De verdad que lo siento. Quería acompañarte cuándo llegarán mis padres pero es realmente importante que me tenga que ir. Volveré en Navidad misma. —"

Se me fue el aire. De solo imaginármelo me giraba la cabeza. Había pensado que iba a lograr mi misión pero solo con la compañía de Draco, sin él, ¡me volvería loco! Complacer a dos Malfoy, aunque técnicamente una era Black, pero igual, me desmayaría con tan solo verlos y que me pongan ese gesto de superioridad que a veces aun le salía a Draco cuando superaba sus límites de "cosas muggles que podría saber o –incluso- querer".

Merlín, ayuda.

Le dije a Draco que no podía hacerme esto, pues yo no entendía todas esas cosas que se hacían en Yule. Era como meterme a un lago sin saber nadar. Yo contaba con que Draco sea el anfitrión y yo solo actuar tranquilo y servicial y ahora… ¡me quería morir!

Pero una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

"— ¡Draco, diles que no estarás y que mejor vengan cuando debieron venir realmente! ¡El 24 mismo! No creo que les simpatice quedarse conmigo todos esos cuatro días. —"

Ya me imaginaba sus caras de terror si es que Draco les decía que tenían que pasar el Yule conmigo y más cuando no sepa ni encender una fogata.

"— Harry eso no se puede." — abría la boca para contradecirle con cualquier argumento, por más estúpido que fuera cuando él siguió hablando — "Ellos están viniendo con la sola intención de aprobar nuestra relación, además, que mejor que estos días para que se conozcan mejor y… —"

"— ¡Ellos no quieren conocerme mejor, Draco! —".

Al final, Draco que sí que se fue.

Y pues, ahí estaba, parado en medio de la sala con una sonrisa incomoda frente a mis suegros. Ellos, toda elegancia y petulancia en persona. Lucius vestía regiamente, con una túnica negra larga y con su bastón más llamativo que nunca y Narcisa con una belleza fría. Estaba asustado. Parecía que ellos esperaban que los recibieran de otra forma pero no podía de ser de otra manera. No teníamos elfos domésticos, por decisión mía, aunque Hermione tuvo mucho que ver; así que yo tuve que llevarles las maletas al dormitorio donde se iban a quedar. Felizmente que Grimmauld Place tenía muchas habitaciones en desuso.

Una vez que baje de dejar sus maletas ellos todavía seguían parados en el mismo lugar. Repase mentalmente los modales frívolos de los sangre pura que Draco siempre me hacía recordar. ¡No les había invitado a sentarse! Ni bien los había visto salir de la chimenea les había sonreído y agarrado sus maletas para subirlas. Que estúpido.

"— Señor Malfoy, Señora Malfoy, Buenas tardes, pueden sentarse. ¿Gustan algo para beber? —"les pregunte, con una gran sonrisa que casi me dolían las mandíbulas.

"No, gracias" me respondieron a coro. Pero si se sentaron.

Comenzaron a ver toda la casa con ojos inquisitivos, algunas veces arrugaban la nariz como lo hacía Draco, pero en ellos no me parecía tierno, todo lo contrario, sabía que lo hacían desdeñosamente. Seguro no les gustaba lo anticuada que estaba la casa, no la había arreglado bastante que digamos, y a pesar de la protestas de Draco, no le había dejado hacerlas a él también. La casa tenía un estilo tétrico peculiarmente atractivo hacia mí.

Me puse en mi modo de anfitrión, supuestamente ahora era donde charlábamos superficialmente pero charlar necesariamente no querían así que di comienzo a la _"Noche de la Madre"._

La "Noche de la Madre" era la noche donde se esperaba el nacimiento del nuevo comienzo. Draco me instruyo bastante acerca de eso, aunque ahora que recordaba yo no le había prestado la debida atención ya que estaba seguro de que él estaría a mi lado, pensé que él haría todo eso. Y ahora él no estaba.

Dejando a ambos padres me dirigí al patio trasero de la casa, ahí había algunos troncos listos para ser quemados, como decía la tradición, después de encenderla tendría que llamar a ambos Malfoy para poder desear nuestros nuevos deseos para el año próximo, y demás.

Una vez llegué frente a los troncos los acomodé mejor, y procedí a tratar de encenderlos, trate con un encendedor pero sorprendentemente el aire estaba que corría fuerte y cada vez que lo encendía este se apagaba, así que sacando mi varita intente recordar el hechizo necesario. ¡Lo tenía!

Pero antes de siquiera mover mis labios sentí una presencia a mi lado, volteando vi que era Narcisa que me miraba un poco curiosa.

"—Señora Malfoy—"dije.

"— Señor Potter. ¿No pretenderá encender el fuego con la varita, no?" —preguntó, alzando una ceja, recordándome a Draco. Oh, Draco.

"— Amm…pues sí, — ¡estaba tartamudeando, Merlín! Carraspeando deje de mirarla y moviendo mi varita dije el hechizo.

"—No creo que eso sea bueno Señor Potter, así no se ha-…—"

"— ¡Incendio!"— grité, interrumpiéndola.

Una gran mancha de fuego salió de mi varita, haciéndome caer hacia atrás. La mancha grande cayó directo hacia los troncos que estaban en medio del jardín, se prendieron de inmediato, pero yo seguía asustado, ¿la Señora Malfoy?, había un poco de pasto quemado alrededor de los troncos, ¡¿si se había quemado?! No solo me mataba Lucius, también lo hacía Draco. Levantándome rápidamente del suelo en que caí, busque a la Señora Malfoy. No la veía por ningún lado, un humo espeso comenzó a salir de los troncos quemándose.

"— ¿Señora Malfoy?—"pregunté.

Nadie me respondió, y yo aún no cabía de la impresión, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dije mal el hechizo? Esto parecía más el resultado de una Bombarda que un simple incendio. De pronto escuche una risa, parecía un sonido lejano pero fue subiendo de volumen, ahora ya eran unas grandes carcajadas. La espesa bruma se fue, como si alguien la hubiera soplado y vi a Lucius guardando su varita y mirando con confusión un lugar atrás mío.

Volteé rápidamente y…oh.

Narcisa estaba sentada como lo había estado yo hace unos momentos, en el suelo. Ella estaba con una mano en el estómago riéndose alegremente. Realmente era una risa alegre, demasiado al parecer. Su cuerpo se movía, con espasmos y ella seguía riéndose. Yo estaba estático en mi lugar mirándola con ojos desorbitados. Lucius se acercó a ayudarla a levantarse. El sí que se había recuperado rápido del shock de ver a su esposa dando tremendo espectáculo.

Narcisa se limpiaba sus pequeñas lagrimitas que le caían por la cara cuando se acercó a mí.

"— Oh, Harry…— ¿me había llamado Harry? ¿ _Harry_? — me has hecho recordar un Yule en especial. Creo que fue el primero al que mi familia invito a Lucius a venir. Oh, éramos tan jóvenes. Ya sabía que él iba a ser mi futuro esposo y estaba más que nerviosa. Cuando me pidieron que prendiera el fuego…jajá…me olvide que no debía prenderse con un hechizo sino a mano… ¡la cara de toda mi familia!...— ella siguió riéndose y yo mire a Lucius.

El la miraba con amor, fue lo primero que note. Su mirada estaba en ella, bebiendo de ella y cada carcajada que soltaba. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios bailaban en una sonrisa. La sujetaba, una mano en su cintura y la otra haciendo movimientos para darle un poco de aire.

Fue desconcertante ver tantas emociones en el rostro siempre sereno y firme de Lucius. La sonrisa me salió sola y todo el ambiente se relajó con la última carcajada de Narcisa.

"—Bien, Señor Potter — deje de mirar a Lucius y me centré en Narcisa, — creo que ya es hora de comenzar con el ritual."

La noche ya había caído y todos nos dirigimos alrededor de la fogata. Narcisa dándome una mirada significativa comenzó a hablar.

"— Yo enciendo este fuego en tu honor Diosa Madre— extendió su mano y tomo la mano de Lucius.

"— Tu creaste la vida de la muerte; calor del frio—dijo Lucius extendiendo su mano hacia mí."

Los dos voltearon mirándome. Trate de decir algo pero ¡no se me ocurría nada!

"— eh…eh… ¡yo te aclamo Diosa Madre!—dije y tomé la mano de Lucius."

¿Yo te aclamo Diosa Madre?, debería de dejar de ver películas. Extendí mi mano hacia Narcisa.

"—el Sol vive una vez más; el tiempo de luz aumentando…— tomo la mano que yo le daba—… ¡Bienvenido Dios del Sol!"

El fuego que había en medio brillo y nosotros con él.

Fue hermoso. Las chispitas que salían volando del fuego parecían pequeñas luciérnagas alumbrando la noche. Mire a Narcisa y ella me sonrió. Mire a Lucius y el me devolvió la mirada. Parecía que esperaba que dijera algo pero ¿qué?

¿No podría ser algo de ellos, no?

¡De repente se me ilumino el cerebro!

Era el momento perfecto para pedirle no solo a ellos sino a la magia misma que estaba latente en los tres la aceptación de mi relación con Draco.

Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Me pare firme y le lancé una sonrisa a Lucius.

"— Oh, gran Diosa Madre, aparte de tu grandiosa llegada, te pido tu aceptación de la relación de dos amantes que necesitan de tu luz…—el fuego creció y más pequeñas chispitas volaron. Lo tome como que la Diosa Madre lo aceptaba—…y también pido que los padres de la persona que amo me acepten— Lucius y Narcisa brillaron— acepten que su hijo me ame y que yo o amo a él, que estamos felices juntos y que jamás nos separaremos— busqué los ojos de ambos—. Yo amo a Draco."

"— Lo aceptamos— me respondieron, mirándome fijamente."

La luz que los rodeaba despareció. Yo sonreí.

¡La Diosa Madre y los padres de Draco me habían aceptado a mí y a nuestra relación!

Estaba feliz. Quería chocarlas con la Diosa Madre.

Todo termino y yo entre a traer la comida a la casa.

Lucius y Narcisa estaban sentados en cómodas sillas que yo ya había tenido en el patio con anterioridad.

En la cocina había nueces, frutas y pavo. Pero era todavía muy temprano para el pavo así que les lleve las frutas que la Sra. Weasley tan animosamente me había obsequiado. Ella ya sabía que los Malfoy iban a venir para Navidad –o Yule- y había sido tan generosa de darme estas increíbles frutas y frutillas.

Se las lleve a los Malfoy con una jarra de té de jengibre.

Sentándome yo también comenzamos a hablar un poco. Claro que jamás tocamos los temas de la guerra ni nada parecido. Eso aun a Draco y a mí nos afectaba y no había llegado a tal grado de confianza con ellos.

Estaba todo bien hasta que Narcisa, muy amablemente me pide un poco más de las frutillas.

"— están muy deliciosas— me dijo."

Volví a la cocina por un poco más y se las di. Al rato Lucius me pide también un poco más. Hago el mismo recorrido y le llevo la frutilla a Lucius.

Hasta ese momento no pensé que pasara nada extraño, solo que a ellos les había gustado demasiado las frutillas pero cuando regresé por quinta vez por las dichosos bocadillos y no había me pusieron una cara que estaba seguro que me lanzarían como mínimo un Avada.

"—Lo siento pero ya no hay— les dije."

Les traje las nueces en reemplazo de las frutillas y no quisieron. Cuando ya se hacía más tarde les propuse comer el pavo pero no quisieron.

Querían las malditas frutillas de la Señora Weasley.

Pensé en llamar a la señora Weasley y pedirle más de sus frutillas. Lo hizo. Por la red flu, Fred me paso una pequeña canasta de las frutas esas.

"— Que pases una muy feliz Navidad, querido Harry. Ya he oído de quienes han venido a visitarte. —"

"— Gracias, Fred. Pasa una feliz Navidad también y sí, los Malfoy están aquí. —"

Es un primer momento no note el ligero tonito de Fred. Grave error. Claro que después me daría cuenta.

Los próximos tres días fueron un suplicio.

Narcisa y Lucius me amenazaban sino les traía más frutilla y yo no sabía qué hacer. Había agotado las reservas de la Sra. Weasley ya y casi todo el Callejón Diagon estaba cerrado. El único momento de paz era cuando después de lanzarme cualquier hechizo que se les ocurriera los Malfoy se dormían. Felizmente eran solo hechizos destructivos. Nada de imperdonables.

Para cuando llegó Draco parecía que una horda de _duendecillos_ nos habían atacado.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, los cuadros caídos, los muebles volteados o golpeados, la cocina era indescriptible. Todo era un desastre.

Ni bien vi a Draco salir de la chimenea me lancé a sus brazos sin saber qué hacer.

"— ¡Draco, tus padres se han vuelto locos! ¡Solo quieren frutillas y yo ya no tengo! —"le grité, abrazándole fuertemente.

"— ¿Pero qué ha pasado, Harry?—"su voz sonaba un poco alterada.

"— No sé. ¡Ya te dije que solo quieren las malditas frutilla! —"

En ese momento sus padres volvían a bajar de sus dormitorios y al verme comenzaron a correr hacia mí. Grite y me escondí detrás de Draco.

"— ¡Mas frutillas! Mas-…—"

"— ¡Desmayo!—"grito Draco.

Ellos cayeron al piso con un simple ¡pum!

Me dejé caer al piso, cansado, jalando a Draco conmigo.

"— ¿no pudiste hacer eso, Harry?— me pregunto, arrodillándose junto a mí.

"— No les iba a lanzar un desmayo a tus padres Draco. —

Chasqueo la lengua y me miro. Yo tenía la mirada baja. La casa estaba hecha un asco y ya era Navidad. Salió horrible mi misión. Fallé. Y todo por esas jodidas frutillas del demonio que volvieron locos a los Malfoy.

Draco levanto mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

"— Hey, ¿no te estés triste, si? Ven. —"me tomo de la mano e hizo que me levantara.

Miré el reloj encima de la chimenea. Eran las 11:50pm.

Draco me llevo afuera, al patio trasero, cuando llegamos él vio el pasto quemado junto con los troncos al costado, me miró alzando una ceja, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Me coloco a su costado y alzó una mano.

5…4…3…2…1

El cielo se iluminó. Brillantes colores. Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo…todo lleno de color.

Miré a Draco y nos sonreímos.

Resulto ser una Navidad perfecta, junto a Draco.

¿Quién iba pensar que iba terminar así?


End file.
